


By the Fire

by overstrand_marcia_i



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marcellia, Septimus Heap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overstrand_marcia_i/pseuds/overstrand_marcia_i
Summary: Cuddling by the fire; a short drabble.





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any relation to the Septimus Heap franchise. All canon characters are credited to Angie Sage. This is simply fancontent, created for other fans.

By The Fire:

Marcellia One-Shot Fic

 

     A fire burned brightly in the hearth. Outside, the wind swirled heavy flakes of snow around the tower. The snow mixed with the  **Magykal**  purple haze as it fell softly to the ground, creating a misty, delicate night.

     Marcellus Pye sat comfortably on the soft purple sofa in the ExtraOrdinary Wizard’s living room. He was reading an old book of Marcia’s, eyes growing heavy.

     The door opened quietly, and Marcia stepped inside. Slipping off her heavy winter cloak she sighed quietly, contentedly. Walking over to the sofa, she sat gingerly beside Marcellus, who opened up sleepy eyes and smiled. Marcia kissed his cheek.

     “What are you reading?” she asked softly.

     “Mm…The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes…” Marcellus mumbled. “…tis rather exciting, be it not?”

     Marcia smiled at him gently. Marcellus must be exhausted; he didn’t usually lapse into what she called Old-Speak. “Yes, I quite agree with you, darling. But I think you need to sleep for a bit.”

     “Oh…” Marcellus said, sounding slightly disappointed. “…but I wanted to…stay right here…with you.”

     Marcia blushed. She was finding it surprisingly difficult to say no to the sleepy Marcellus. “All right,” she conceded, “We’ll stay right here.”

    Marcellus shifted closer to Marcia and laid his head gently on her shoulder. His hand found hers and squeezed it tenderly. “I love you…” he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

    She smiled. “I love you too,” she mumbled as they snuggled up against each other in front of the fire.

 


End file.
